blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Monarch (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Monarch Your patron embodies the deadly sin of pride, in the form of a regal ruler. Monarch patrons typically invoke feelings of regality and arrogance in their warlocks, with many binding themselves to the pact as a way to further their own personal power, and their egos. Examples of who your patron could be might include Asmodeus, the sorcerer kings of Dark Sun, powerful lich kings, particularly arrogant death tyrants, or potentially regular royalty who have been granted exceptional power. Expanded Spell List The Monarch lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Royal Presence When you choose this patron, at 1st level, you give off a powerful, regal presence. As an action, you can emit either an inspiring presence or an intimidating presence with a range of 10 feet, for 1 minute. ''Inspiring Presence. ''Each creature of your choice within range gains temporary hit points equal to your warlock level + your Charisma modifier, which lasts for the duration of the presence. Also, when an allied creature makes a saving throw while within the presence, you can use your reaction to give them a bonus to the saving throw equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of +1). You can use this reaction after you see the d20 roll, but before the DM says if it succeeds or fails. ''Intimidating Presence. ''Hostile creatures treat the area of your presence as difficult terrain. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so, again. You gain a second use of this feature at 10th level, and a third at 14th. Unstoppable Pride By 6th level, words cannot prevent your forward charge. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed and frightened. Improved Presence Beginning at 10th level, the range of your presences increases to 30 feet. King's Command At 14th level, your patron allows you to command any creature. You can cast dominate monster at 8th-level, without a spell slot. When cast in this way, the creature you target cannot be immune to being charmed or have advantage on the saving throw, regardless of any traits or features it has. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Eldritch Invocations Damage Ego Prerequisite: The Monarch patron You can cast crown of madness once, without a spell slot. After casting this spell in this way, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Royal Sword Prerequisite: The Monarch patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon as a longsword, you create a golden bejeweled blade. When you hit a creature with this longsword, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 1d8 psychic damage to the creature plus another 1d8 psychic damage per slot level, and force it to succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the start of your next turn.